Haunted
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Kaiba comes home after a long day, looking forward to Jounouchi coming over to decorate for the annual Halloween Party and Game he does for his friends. When he opens the door, he did not expect the spirit of his adopted father to be waiting for him. What will happened when Jounouchi arrives? Will this be a Halloween that they don't forgot? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween! Halloween Eve LOL. I was going to upload this oneshot on Halloween, but unfortunately it's a little too long to be all in one chapter. I'll upload this chapter today and the last chapter tomorrow. I hope you like this one.

Warning: Violence, Language, Shounen Ai (MaleXMale Kissing)

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter One

Kaiba sighed, feeling his energy reaching zero. It had been a long day filled of meetings to prepare for the coming holiday season. He didn't believe they had enough products already in the stores and had to fight with the board about shipping more all around the world. The board members didn't want to deal with the added expense and believed that there were enough products. He always trusted his gut and that is the only reason he was still very successful.

The only plus to his day was his secret crush was staying the night. True he was only there to decorate the mansion for a ghost hunting game and party afterwards, it was still enough to get his blood boiling. He wanted this year to be the one where he got the courage to tell the feisty blond his true feelings. He frowned. Even that sounded fake to him. Since when was he scared of something? He growled and stepped out of the opened door. His chauffer shut the door behind him before walking back to the driver's seat.

The brunet tiredly climbed the two stairs leading to the large mahogany door. He leant heavily on one of the stone pillars while he reached into his coat pocket for his keys. Mokuba was already at a friend's house so he wouldn't have inside information on the Halloween game. "I should make my move tonight," Kaiba thought. "If only I had the energy to attempt to seduce him." Finally finding his keys, he placed the one in the lock and turned. He staggered through the door and turned to the left. After a few tries at shutting the alarm off, the beeping finally stopped. He gave another heavy sigh before turning around.

His eyes widened and he dropped his suitcase. A strong wind whipped around him, slamming the door shut. Directly in front of him stood a hollow white figure of his adoptive father. The man even held a cigar in his chubby fingers. "You couldn't get rid of me that easily, Seto," the older man sneered.

Kaiba didn't know what to do. He's usual witty mind remained frozen. He didn't believe in supernatural things, but everything pointed to the fact that his dead father was standing directly in front of him, hollow and clearly angry. His body unfroze when the figure moved. Turning around he put his hand on the doorknob and tried to pull it open, but it refused to budge. "You won't get out that way."

Taking a deep breath, the CEO faced him. "You're not real. You're a projection that someone thought it was funny to make. It's beneath Jounouchi to do something like this. Who's in my house?"

The figure laughed and took a puff of his cigar. "For a genius you are foolish." He blew a cloud of smoke towards him. "I guess I have to retrain you." The ghost pushed his hand directly through his chest, causing Kaiba to gasp from the coldness. The world slowly faded out of focus, and he didn't feel anything afterwards. He closed his eyes just as the white object engulfed him, unable to come up with any scientific theory or the ability to quail his fear.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi stepped out of the taxi that he took over to Kaiba's mansion. He pulled out the boxes from the trunk and set them by the steel gates. He frowned as he looked up at the dark building. Normally Kaiba put the lights on to show him that he was home. It had been the same routine for five years. He sighed, hoping that the CEO didn't get caught up in a problem that would delay him. He was about to press the button, but he noticed that the gates were partially opened and he could see the car parked outside the garage like normal. Hoping that the driver didn't close the gates properly when he left and not that it was a sign that something was wrong, he opened the gate further, glancing around. Maybe Kaiba just got home.

Picking up the boxes and bags, he lugged them the whole way up the path to the large dark house. That was one of the reason he had Mokuba convince Kaiba to let them have a Halloween party there. It gave him the creeps. He stopped at the door and set the load down. He rang the doorbell, but unlike the years before, he didn't hear it. Frowning, the blond banged loudly on the door. "Kaiba," he shouted, hoping the brunet would hear him. He tried the door but the knob didn't turn. Growling with frustration, Jounouchi pulled out his cellphone and called Mokuba.

"Jounouchi? Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked quickly.

"You didn't tell me your doorbell didn't work and Kaiba can't hear me knocking."

"The doorbell works. It worked a few hours ago when my friends picked me up. Let me put you on hold and I'll call Nii-sama."

"Okay." The blond sat on the top step leading up to the door. He wasn't angry just a little antsy to get started.

"Jounouchi, he's not picking up, and he always does when I call," the young man said with a hint of worry. "I called his work, and they said he left an hour ago. Do you see his car?"

"Yes, it's parked directly in front of the garage. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Don't worry too much," the ex-duelist tried to reassure the troubled teen.

"I'll come home to let you in and check on him."

"You'll ruin the surprise. Give me his number, and I'll try him again." Jounouchi put him on speaker-phone so he could add Kaiba's number into his contact list. "Thanks Mokuba."

"Can you tell him to call me?"

"I will, but he might be busy helping me. I think I brought too much extra to do for one person."

Mokuba chuckled. "Good luck with that. You would let me know if something's wrong, right?"

"Of course. You have fun over there, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Jounouchi."

The blond hung up and was just about to dial Kaiba's number when he noticed something moving quickly through the fallen leaves on Kaiba's lawn. Suddenly spiky vines sprang from the leaves. "Oh gods." He got up and pressed himself against the door. A bright light surrounded him and launched him towards the back of the mansion. He landed hard, falling unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi awoke, groaning at the pain throbbing in his head. For a moment he didn't remember anything but it all came flying back. Sitting up quickly, he heard metal clicking and sliding together. He gasped as he looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing jeans and a black sweater but metal armor and chainmail. He had black gloves over his hands and boots that came close to his knees. "What the hell?" Standing fully up, he could see a long sword sheathed at his side. "I must be dreaming," He said, pinching himself. Pain came from the spot. "No, I'm fully awake." He looked up at Kaiba's mansion, noticing a tower he hadn't seen before. He could see a flickering light through the window. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "Kaiba!"

Shadows moved through the light, but the figure didn't come to the window. "Jounouchi?" Kaiba shouted back.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Kaiba lied. He didn't want to admit to his ex-rival that the ghost of Gozaburo was doing something supernatural. It was against everything he believed in.

The blond frowned. He suspected Kaiba was lying to protect himself. "Can you come to the window?"

"No," the CEO answered quickly. "The chain only reaches so far." Another lie, but he didn't want anyone seeing him. He wasn't ashamed that he was locked inside of the tower, but his appearance made everything worse. He moved his long curly hair out of his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

A loud booming chuckle sounded through the tower, causing Kaiba to place his laced gloved hands over his ears. The hollow figure of Gozaburo appeared in front of him. "Seto, why are you lying to your friend down there? I made sure there was enough slag in the chain to reach the window."

"Kaiba, who is that?"

Gozaburo smirked and floated through the stone wall. He appeared just outside of the window, shocking Jounouchi. "My dearly beloved daug...er...son is embarrassed by his appearance. I couldn't tell you why. I thought the silky sapphire gown would please her."

"Her? What have you done to Kaiba?"

"Nothing yet. I'm giving her knight in shining armor a chance to rescue the dear princess."

"What do I have to do?" Jounouchi asked not caring that Kaiba was dressed like a princess. The man floating in front of him was the larger problem.

"Go on a quest, but like every knight quest you would be allowed one companion. Choose wisely and they must be here within a half hour. Oh, and one more thing, you have to choose their occupation. Make your decision quickly."

"I choose Motou Yugi and he will be a wizard," Jounouchi said without hesitation.

"Wise decision. You have thirty seconds to call him and tell him to come. After that no modern technology would be allow."

Jounouchi quickly reached for his phone, speed dialing Yugi. His friend thankfully picked up on the second ring. "No time to explain. I'll explain when you get here. Come to Kaiba's. You only have thirty minutes. Please don't be late." A cold sensation went through his hand, ripping his cellphone out of his grip.

"I will allow you to see your princess while we wait for your mini-wizard. And don't try to get any information from him. He knows nothing." Gozaburo faded leaving them alone.

Jounouchi looked up at the tower. "Kaiba, come to the window. I won't laugh at you. I promise."

The brunet sighed, lifting his long, fluffy dress slightly. The heels on his shoes clicked noisily on the stone floor along with the chain attached to his ankle. He stumbled a few times, but he managed to get to the window. He hated the length of the dress, but he despised the top half the most. The sleeves wrapped around his shoulders instead of sitting on top of them, leaving him chilled and exposed to the drafty air. He tried to keep his waist long hair over his shoulders, but every time he moved his hair would slide to the back. Finally reaching the window, he leaned slightly out and stared at the blond who was equally staring back. Jounouchi looked like a perfect image of a knight.

The moonlight shined off the metal armor that was over his chest and shoulders. He had a long red cape and a long sword attached to his waist. He could see that he wore something black underneath all that armor. "You look ridiculous," Kaiba said, finally processing what the blond was wearing.

"I could say the same to you, though your dress matches your eyes perfectly. I can't wait to see the rest of it."

"You won't if I escape first."

"If you could escape I doubt you would still be trapped up there. What's in that room?"

"Nothing."

"Not even a bed?"

"No. It's not very big. In fact, I don't even know how it got here. The stones feel real. They are cold to touch. It's very small and circular so I assume it's like a tower in fairytales."

"You're correct. What happened?"

"When I got home, Gozaburo was there. After that I woke up here in this stupid outfit with long hair."

"Is there a door?"

"Yes."

"What side is it on compared to the window?"

"A feet to my left."

Jounouchi followed the tower down the left side. "It connects with the back of your mansion. Is there any quick way to that part?"

"Normally there is a door in the back, but I'm guessing it leads into the tower now. The front door or the secret entrance that leads to the basement is in the front between two trees would be the only way."

"Which way would you think would be faster?"

"Normally the front door but who knows what Gozaburo has planned. From what I can see it'll be difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in the middle of a maze."

"Can you tell which way to go?"

"No. I can't see everything. Look out. A red orb is coming!" Kaiba called, not wanting his secret crush to be hurt because of his actions.

The blond looked up just as the orb stopped above him. The light faded, dropping an obviously dazed Yugi. Jounouchi gasped, running over and catching the smaller man before he could crash with the ground. He set the struggling King of Games down, noticing that he wore a long hooded black robe. He knew Yugi would never wear something like that on his way over to Kaiba's even if Halloween was the next day. "Are you okay?"

"What is going on? The second I arrived at the gates that bubble grabbed me and transported me here."

"Gozaburo's spirit trapped Kaiba in that tower and told me I was only allowed one ally to help me rescue him. I chose you."

"And the outfits?"

"I'm guessing I'm the knight to rescue the princess. He told me to select your occupation and I figured a wizard would be for your benefit."

"Good choice. If this is going to be like any other fantasy quest we would need a warrior and a magic user."

"You are surprisingly calm about this."

Yugi shrugged. "One too many supernatural occurrences in my life." He glanced around. "Is this a maze?"

"Kaiba says it is."

"You can talk to him?"

"Yeah. He hears my voice when I shout."

The King of Games looked up at the large tower. "Kaiba-kun, are you okay?"

"Ridiculous question," Kaiba answered, keeping himself from view. The less people that saw him dressed as a girl the better. 

Just as Yugi was about to say more a wolf walked around the corner, snarling and drooling. The blond pulled his sword out. "I'm guessing it's time for the game to begin. Hang in there, Kaiba." The wolf lunged towards them, ready to rip them apart, but the sword clumsily collided the blunt side with the wolf's head.

"For always playing a knight in your video games you are lousy at it," Yugi commented, whispering a spell under his breath. Shocked that it worked, he stopped the wolf, freezing him in place.

"Save it for later, Yugi." The blond flipped the sword and sliced it through the wolf's neck, nearly vomiting over the blood that gushed all over the ground.

Yugi turned around, trying to calm his stomach as well. It's different watching things being killed on television. He was not expecting all that. Even the smell was unbearable.

The ex-duelist wiped the blood off his sword, using his cape. Clearing his throat, he turned towards his friend. "I think we should get moving." Seeing Yugi nod, he moved around the dead animal and to the end of the passage. He took a peek around the corner, fearing more animals would be waiting, but he found none. He turned towards the front of the house wanting to always keep the mansion on his left and the tower to his back.

"How do you know which way to go?"

"Kaiba said the tower was attached to the back entrance and that there were only two other ways into the house; the front door and the secret pathway to the basement. He said to use the front door. It would be faster."

"You're assuming everything would be the same."

"I don't see any other option."

Yugi nodded, keeping an eye on the path behind them. After the first wolf, they hadn't come across more even though they've already turned sever times. Jounouchi was getting frustrated. Every time he had the mansion in the right place, the path turned them. Several times they had to retrace their steps because they came across a dead end. As they came closer to the front of the mansion, wolves blocked their path. With the help of Yugi's magic, he killed each one of them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know it's an abrupt end, but I'll upload the second chapter on Halloween. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween! Thank you all for your kind reviews, and I won't let you wait too long to get to the rest of this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two

Finally the pathway opened. To the right was the front gate and to the left was the front door. "There aren't any wolves," Jounouchi whispered, not liking how easy it looked to reach the front door. If this was like any other game a boss would be standing in front of the door.

"Be careful," Yugi answered, watching his friend take one step out of where they were standing. The blond looked around with each careful step. He was a few feet from the steps leading to the front door when something dropped from the sky. Coughing from the dust and dirt that was kicked up from the obvious heavy creature, Jounouchi held his blade in front of him, squinting through the dust cloud. Yugi stayed where he was, hoping that he could help him better from the distance.

Once the dust settled, the ex-duelist gasped at the large Minotaur that stood in front of him. The creature snorted from his bull-like nose. His red eyes glared down at his foe as if telling him there would be no chance of passing. Jounouchi hesitated for a second before raising his sword up. He ran towards the legs, being the only part of the body he could reach. The Minotaur moved to the right, kicking the blond. He landed hard on his back, loosing the breath he had. Quickly rolling to the side to avoid a foot hoping to crush him, he sliced the ankle along the way.

The creature growled, shifting his weight from the injured foot. Jounouchi went for the other foot but stopped suddenly when glowing golden chains came from behind him. They wrapped quickly around the arms and neck of the Minotaur, pulling him backwards. The creature had no choice but to fall, knocking the blond off his feet for a moment. "Now, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi shouted, struggling to keep the squirming monster on the ground. Jounouchi climbed up on the Minotaur's chest, swaying back and forth with his motion. He raised the sword over his head before smashing it through where he assumed the heart would be.

The Minotaur snorted and disappeared into black smoke, sending the blond crashing to the ground. Recovering quickly but with a slight limp, he looked back towards his friend. Yugi knelt on the ground, holding his head. The blond rushed to him, seeing blood dripping from his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said taking a deep breath. "It feels like a migraine. I think my powers take a lot of mental strain."

"We can rest for a minute."

"No, we need to get to Kaiba," Yugi answered getting to his feet.

With the help of Jounouchi, they managed to get through the now opened door. "This way," the blond said, walking through the foyer and into the living room. "The back door is in the kitchen. The living room connects to the ballroom Kaiba uses as the dining room and then there's the office and library, but we can walk pass them once we get pass the ballroom. There's a hallway there. And finally, the kitchen is at the end of the hallway." Jounouchi was at the mansion decorating it often enough to remember the way. He thought Kaiba would have more short cuts or hidden passageways but he was wrong.

The second they crossed the threshold into the living room, the doors slammed shut. Gozaburo appeared in front of them. "I underestimated you and your little friend. He must have magic in the real world. It won't be easy from this point on. You will not save that wretched son I adopted."

"I will not let you harm him," Jounouchi shouted, lifted his sword.

Gozaburo laughed. "You can't touch me with that. Good luck getting to the tower. You have thirty minutes before it's too late to save him."

Gozaburo vanished, being replaced by a tall dark man with a large sword surrounded by a bubbling black mist. The man's black hooded cape kept his face hidden, but they could hear his sinister laugh that echoed through the room. Yugi took a step back intending to put the man under the same chain spell, but Jounouchi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't. Recover for now. I may need your magic later."

The blond took a few steps forward, swinging his sword. It connected with the sword of his opponent. Each swing and motion Jounouchi did, the figure mirrored. The battle was long and tiring with neither one of them landing a blow. Jounouchi, full of sweat and out of breath, dodge another slice of the sword threatening to kill him. Worry and exhaustion caused him to misstep and he crashed into the couch behind him. The figure wasted no time and stabbed his sword through Jounouchi's shoulder. The blond screamed as hot pain erupted through his body, making it difficult to concentrate. The sword was forcefully removed but before another wound, the figure stopped, bursting into flames. The blond glanced over to the couch, seeing Yugi panting. He staggered forward, loosing his balance but catching himself with the couch, sitting down.

The ex-duelist went to move but the pain was too great. It felt like his skin was melting and it was boiling his blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, hissing at the spikes of pain that refused to stop. Yugi moved to the front of the couch and placed his hand over the wound. "This doesn't look like a normal wound."

"Doesn't feel like one, and I've been stabbed before. Can you see something to use as a bandage? We don't have time to waste."

"But, Jounouchi-kun."

"I know what you're going to say, but we don't know what Gozaburo has planned for Kaiba. He comes first."

Yugi sighed. "Stand up and give me your sword." Jounouchi did as he was told, holding on to the side of the couch. Yugi sliced part of his cape and guided him to sit back down. Tying the cloth tightly around the wound, he tried to ignore all the blood that was already soaking the armor he wore. The blond stayed there for a moment, attempting to clear his mind and focus on something other than the pain, luckily the wounded shoulder wasn't the same one he used to swing his sword.

He gingerly rose from the couch with Yugi's help. "Let's get moving. We have one more room until we reach the door leading into the hallway that separates the office and library and leads to the kitchen."

"You care deeply for Kaiba-kun, don't you?"

Jounouchi stopped in his tracks. "What makes you say that?"

"I suspected it for awhile. You always get extremely happy before Halloween. I thought it was because it's your favorite holiday, but this is different. You are not caring about yourself and your only thoughts are of Kaiba-kun. I didn't even think you liked each other."

The blond blushed but moved over to the sliding door leading to the ballroom. "Let's talk about this later."

"I think he has feelings for you too."

"Yugi!" Jounouchi gasped. "Later." He opened the door, noticing that the room was already set up for their party the next day. The large mahogany tables were pushed against the walls and held cups and plates along with several silver serving trays and a crystal punch bowel. The blond grabbed one of the serving trays and handed it to Yugi. The room was eerily silent and void of any foe. "This way," the ex-duelist whispered.

The second they reached the other sliding door it slammed shut. The large golden chandelier burst to life swinging around the ceiling, slowly getting lower. The cups and plates lifted from the table, flying their direction. Yugi pushed Jounouchi towards the door and blocked the both of them with the tray. Porcelain and glass shattered at their feet. "Can you get that door open? The chandelier is getting closer."

Jounouchi tried pulling on the door, but it refused to open. He bashed into it with his good shoulder. Slowly it began to break under the force. Finally, he crashed through it, landing hard on the carpeted floor. Recovering quickly, he reached through the door and pulled his friend through. He grabbed the large piece of the door and held it against the entrance, feeling the dishes still crashing against it. "Yugi, can you get that chair outside of Kaiba's office?"

Yugi ran slightly down the hallway, picking up the chair and placed it in front of his friend. They braced it with the piece of the door hoping that it would be enough to protect them from the flying dishes. There was no time for them to breathe as a loud rolling noise came from the top floor. A large bang preceded the crashing of a large boulder through the ceiling nearly landing on Yugi. When it moved again, Jounouchi grabbed him and started running down the hallway with the shorter man tucked under his arm. He turned into the doorway to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief when the boulder rolled right pass them.

He set Yugi back on his feet and groaned. The sudden adrenaline allowed him to ignore his pain for the moment. "Look, Jounouchi-kun." The blond turned his gaze to the other side of the kitchen. Right where the wall should be was a doorway surrounded by gray stones. "That must be the tower."

Jounouchi took a step closer, stopping suddenly when random food floated through the air. He drew his sword watching it form into a dragon whose head touched the ceiling. "So cliché," the blond commented, becoming tired of the games. Of course there would be a dragon protecting the "princess."

"Go," Yugi said.

"What?"

"Go. I'll hold it back."

"I can't leave you here."

"The door is closing slowly. Get to Kaiba-kun."

The blond looked around the snarling creature and sure enough the door that was closed was now open and creeping slowly shut. He glanced back at his friend; not wanting to leave him but also not sure if this was their only chance. "Don't die," he hissed, running towards the door. Yugi raised his arms and used the same binding spell, stopping the dragon made of food from attacking his friend. He watched as the door shut just after he got through. Turning back to the dragon with a glare, he lowered his arms and summoned all the energy he had left to fight the disgusting creature.

Jounouchi moved quickly up the circular stone stairway lit only by a few candles attached to the wall. With each step higher his thoughts were split between the brunet in the tower and his friend in the kitchen. He wanted desperately to help Yugi, but he also knew he didn't have much time left. He didn't know what state the CEO would be in. He hadn't seen him since they started the game. "Please be okay. Both of you," he thought as he finally reached the top step. He took a second to calm his rapid heartbeat, taking a few deep breaths. The wooden door in front of him was dark from the shadows. He took the circular metal handle and pulled on the door, surprised that it was unlocked.

The room was different from what Kaiba said. There was a bed with a canopy covered by a light blue satin cloth that blew gently with the wind that came from the window directly beside it. A figure lied still with their hands crossed over their lap. "Kaiba," he called, worry increasing when he didn't move.

"You're too late. The spell has finally run its course. Nothing will save him now," Gozaburo's voice echoed through the room. "He will be my new body and finally be of use to me." The ghost appeared before Jounouchi, smirking at him. Within a second, he formed into a vapor and flew into Kaiba's nose.

The blond gasped. "Kaiba! You need to fight him. Wake up." The CEO gasped but didn't open his eyes. His head moved back and forth and his body convulsed as if he was being electrocuted. He reached out and placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders, attempting to hold him still. The bare skin his hand slightly touched felt hot. "What do I do?" the ex-duelist thought. Hoping that he could somehow break the spell, Jounouchi placed his hands on either side of his head, holding it still. "Don't leave me," he whispered, feeling a tear collecting at the corner of his eye.

Kaiba's body stopping moving. The blond looked down at him and his eyes opened, but they weren't the normal shiny blue. A smirk formed on his face, and he pushed the man off him. "Too late. He gave in so easily."

"What did you do to him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me!" Jounouchi shouted.

With speed he never saw Kaiba used, the slightly taller man had the blond pinned to the wall with his arms above his head and his knee into his stomach. Jounouchi nearly screamed from the pain of his shoulder being moved. "He's trapped in his nightmare. A world full of loneliness and pain that he knows he's responsible for. To think all I had to do was show him that no one cared for him and he broke. It was very easy."

The blond growled. "You fed him lies. Plenty of people care about him. It's you everyone hates," Jounouchi growled, lifted his feet up and pushing them against Kaiba. He followed the man to the ground, pinning him under his weight and ignoring the pain radiating from his shoulder. Without even missing a second, he pulled Kaiba head up by his hair, sealing their lips together.

At first, the man struggled but then stilled. The tension in arms that Jounouchi held down faded away. The brunet returned his kiss, using his now freed arms to wrap them around the blond. "Jounouchi," he moaned. Strong wind came from below them, crashing with the ceiling. Kaiba moved quickly out from below him, coughing what looked like puffs of smoke.

Gozaburo formed directly in front of them, glowing red with anger. He floated in front of them. "You fool. You don't believe that he cares for you."

Kaiba growled. "He never does anything unless it's true to himself. Be gone, Father," Kaiba sneered, emphasizing the title.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Growing frustrated and oblivious to the glowing golden light around him, Kaiba punched his adopted father in the face, forgetting that it would just go right through him. The golden light pushed through Gozaburo bursting him into flames. The man screamed in agony before disappearing completely. "Stay gone this time," the CEO mumbled. He suspected that Kaiba had spiritual magic because of his pas life. He didn't bring it up, knowing it would upset the man.

Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba, kissing him again. The room around them disappeared but neither noticed, too wrapped up in themselves. Finally they were able to show the other their true feelings. "Nii-sama, why are you wearing a dress with long hair?" a familiar voice spoke, knocking them apart.

Kaiba noticed that they were no longer in the tower but standing in the living room. He stammered at the question, not sure why Mokuba would question the dress over him kissing Jounouchi. "It's part of the Halloween game. Why are you here early?" Jounouchi asked, drawing the attention away from Kaiba. He saw Yugi snickering behind Mokuba and felt relieved that the younger man was okay.

"You promised to have him call me and let me know that he was okay."

"No I didn't. I said that he might be busy helping me and might not get a chance."

The raven haired man rolled his eyes. "I see how busy you are playing princess and her knight in shining armor. How long have you two been together?"

"Two minutes," Kaiba finally said, getting his thoughts back together. "Now the both of you need to leave so we can set up the game and party for tomorrow."

"Don't get distracted. I expect to be impressed." Mokuba turned and left. "Do you need a ride home, Yugi?" he called from the doorway.

"That would be nice. I'll be out in a second." Yugi turned to the two in the living room. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi answered. "You?"

"Just a little tired. How's the shoulder?"

"Feels like it wasn't even hurt. You better get going before he gets suspicious."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

When the front door shut he turned back to Kaiba. "What a night?"

"You're telling me? I don't even think I want a party this year."

"You can't let that asshole ruin Halloween. I'll decorate and you can keep me company."

"No, I'll help you. Just give me a second to change my clothes."

"Awe why? You look hot like that."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow before rolling his eyes. He smirked evilly as a sudden thought came to him. "I know what would make you hotter." He pulled the dress over his head and stood in nothing but the corset and undergarments."

"You fucking tease. Go change before I make you lose more layers." Kaiba chuckled, moving up the stairs to his room. This was the worst and best Halloween for Kaiba. He quickly got changed and moved downstairs to help Jounouchi. The blond didn't bother changing and chose to keep the outfit on until they were finished decorating. He felt this Halloween would be the best. He had a new boyfriend to enjoy his life with, and it was all thanks to Gozaburo not wanting to stay dead. Kaiba knew his adopted father would hate the lifestyle he chose, but he didn't care.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you all liked that story. I have an idea for a Christmas story so I should have that one uploaded then. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
